Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Cardiac Remodeling, Signaling, Matrix and Heart Function, organized by Anthony J. Muslin, Jil C. Tardiff and Steven R. Houser. The meeting will be held in Snowbird, Utah from April 7 - 12, 2013. The general topic of this meeting pertains to anatomic and physiologic changes that contribute to the development of heart failure and cardiac arrhythmias. More specifically, it will highlight recent scientific advances in cardiac biology and heart failur research and relate these insights to the development of novel clinical therapeutics that may impact patient care. This 4-day meeting will bring together both academic and industrial scientists employing state-of-the-art technologies encompassing the fields of stem cell science, tissue regeneration, bioengineering, non-coding RNAs, human and animal genetics, calcium signaling, autophagy and proteolysis, cardiac mechanics, and cardiac matrix biology. The translation of basic scientific discovery to pre-clinical drug development will be emphasized. In addition, there will be a workshop that details recent advances in development of novel therapeutic agents to treat heart failure and arrhythmias. This Keystone Symposia meeting is organized to provide scientists with diverse areas of expertise knowledge of technological applications and biological insights about the development and pathophysiology of cardiac dysfunction and arrhythmias. Interaction between scientists will be promoted through lectures, poster sessions, informal discussions and workshops in an environment that is highly conducive to cross-talk.